


Ties That Bind

by lovelyleias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Yeah this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette smirked, setting her book on the bedside table. “I’d no idea that you owned anything like that, but I must say, it’s rather flattering.” </p><p>“Do you think so?” Éponine asked, her voice sultry and low.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Funny, I was concerned you’d rather it end up on the floor,” with a barely concealed smirk, Éponine allowed one sleeve to drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjolras/gifts).



> A prequel to one of my Éposette fics, Devil's Playthings, though both stories can be read in any order, or alone.

Éponine was a girl of many passions. When she was a child she loved to dress up in her mother’s pretty clothes and dance around the big bedroom. Just few years later, locked in her family’s new tiny apartment, she discovered that she was happiest when her parents were not around. She played bass. She liked the dirty coffee shop near the Bastille Métro. She liked spending her nights in bars with friends, drinking until she could barely remember her address. She liked Marlboros. She liked pot. She liked girls. And she really liked Cosette. 

They’d been together for about three months, and it was lovely. No more bullshitting around; “What if she isn’t into me?” “What if she says no?”

But they’d been friends since they were kids, they knew how each other thought. They had fallen together one night at a party at Jehan and Courfeyrac’s, dancing together, closer and closer until there was no space between them. The laughter and the music seemed to fade until the only sound they could hear was their breathing as they kissed.

Their sex life was fun, if repetitive. They’d crawl under the sheets and screw until they fell asleep with tangled limbs and happy smiles. But there was still something that needed to happen.

One rainy night, Cosette was curled up in bed with a paperback copy of some Stephen King thriller she’d read twice before, when Éponine sauntered into the room. Cosette looked up and felt her mouth go dry. Éponine was dressed in a sheer lavender chemise, her black hair was brushed and parted neatly, and she had applied a pale pink lipstick that she’d probably stolen from her girlfriend. She wore no undergarments.

Cosette smirked, setting her book on the bedside table. “I’d no idea that you owned anything like that, but I must say, it’s rather flattering.” 

“Do you think so?” Éponine asked, her voice sultry and low.

“I do.”

“Funny, I was concerned you’d rather it end up on the floor,” with a barely concealed smirk, Éponine allowed one sleeve to drop.

“Okay,” Cosette set her book on the table. “Just let me find something to save my page with—“ 

“No time!” Éponine snapped. “I want to try something different, and fun. I did some shopping after work, and bought us a few things to play with.”

Cosette’s eyes widened as Éponine picked up a plastic bag that had been slumped on the floor. Cosette had paid it no mind, assuming it was clothing or booze. Her girlfriend tossed the bag onto the bed, upending the contents onto the sheets.

“Holy shit,” Cosette breathed, letting her fingers trail across the toys as Éponine impatiently crossed her arms. 

“Do you remember last week?” Éponine asked, her heart pounding with anxiety and something far more tantalizing. “We were having sex and I bit you. I didn’t mean to, it just happened. And then you… you hit me. I know it was kind of a knee-jerk reaction, but fuck, Cosette. There was a reason I was screaming.”

Cosette whimpered as she picked up a length of heavy pink rope. “What do you want me to do?”

“What ever you want,” Éponine swooped down to the bed, her nose nearly brushing Cosette’s. “I want you to use me. I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me yours.” 

With a wolfish grin, she pressed her lips against her still surprised girlfriend’s. Cosette embraced Éponine and lost herself in the kiss. They parted, panting and dark eyed. Cosette continued to twist the rope in her fingers and with her free hand she pushed Éponine back down onto the bed.

“What are you gonna do?” Éponine whispered, her voice harsh with lust.

“Wait and see,” Cosette tried to make her voice sound demanding, but she was far too excited. How many times had she imagined dominating Éponine this way? How many times had she been in the shower and slipped one, two, three fingers inside herself, picturing Éponine bound and waiting for her? It was literally a dream come true. 

She straddled Éponine and tugged the chemise from her body, quickly shedding her own clothes. The girls stared at each other, naked and excited.

Cosette looked away first, suddenly nervous. “Can we take it slow this time? Like, like a warm up?”

“Yeah,” Éponine had not looked away. “Now tie me up.” 

Cosette laughed as Éponine undulated under her, desperately grinding herself against the other girl. “Didn’t you ever learn proper manners? If you want something, you must ask for it, otherwise I won’t know what to give you. Actually, since you don’t seem to know how to be polite, I won’t be either. I want you to beg.”

Éponine groaned. “Oh, please. Please Cosette. Tie me to bed and fuck me. Please, please, please.”

Cosette kissed her on the cheek to voice her approval. Fumbling slightly, she unwound the rope, very aware of how wet the both were becoming already. Éponine raised her arms in anticipation and allowed Cosette to wind the rope around her wrists and bedposts. Cosette was reminded of the summers she had spent fishing with her father, and how handy the knots she had learned had become.

Turning away from her writhing girlfriend, she peered at the contents of the bag again. Dildos, lube, handcuffs, a riding crop, more ropes, and other items she did not know the names of. With small smile, she selected the riding crop and dumped the other toys on the floor. 

“Another day,” she told her impatient girlfriend. “Now, let’s see your ass.”

With a giggle, Éponine twisted halfway around, her movements constricted by her bound wrists. With a deep breath, Cosette drew back her arm and released it, tapping the leather against Éponine’s backside.

“S’that all?” Éponine scoffed her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Hush,” Cosette tapped the crop playfully against Éponine’s ear. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Éponine twisted her neck around so that Cosette could see the right half of her face. “I want it to hurt. But I promise to tell you if it’s too much, okay?”

“We should have a safe word.”

“Nah, safe words are for babies.”

“God, I hope not.”

Cosette let out a breath and pulled the crop back again, swinging it against Éponine’s ass. The leather hit her flesh with a crack and Éponine shrieked.

“Shit,” Cosette hissed, placing a soothing kiss on the red mark that had immediately appeared. “Too much?”

“Not enough.”

Cosette rolled her eyes and smiled. Almost shyly, she reached her free hand under Éponine until her fingers rubbed against the girl’s wet folds. She pressed down against her clitoris, and Éponine moaned and pressed her face into the pillow. Still pleasuring her lover, Cosette used her other hand to bring the crop back down on Éponine’s ass. Éponine tugged at her bindings, moaning with sweet pain and pleasure.

“Names,” Éponine spat out through gritted teeth. “Call me bad names.” 

Cosette frowned, but continued to work her hand between the other girl’s legs. “Um, you’re a bitch?”

“And you’re no good at dirty talk.”

Cosette dropped the crop and slapped Éponine’s ass with her own hand. “Shut your mouth and come, you fucking whore.” 

“Better,” Éponine breathed as she arched up to fuck herself against Cosette’s fingers.

“Look at you,” Cosette laughed, lettering her fingers slide into Éponine. With her free hand she began to masturbate, having put off her own pleasure for too long. “You’re so desperate to orgasm. What a slut. Is that what you do when I’m not eating you out? Do you put a vibrator in your pussy and pretend you’re sitting on my face?”

“Jesus Christ,” Éponine croaked.

“I knew it,” Cosette crooked her fingers inside Éponine, who let out a strangled cry that sounded a lot like Cosette’s name as she was overtaken by orgasm. Cosette sped up the pace of her self-pleasuring, and her pants turned into loud moans as she came undone, so overtaken by causing her lover such torment and pleasure. 

“Untie me,” Éponine whimpered, still sensitive. Cosette gladly obliged, and the girls fell into each other’s arms. Éponine buried her face between Cosette’s breasts and received kisses on the top of her head in return.

“Love you,” Cosette murmured for the first time. She felt Éponine’s mouth twist into a smile against her skin.

“Love you,” Éponine muttered in return. “Tomorrow, can we try the ball gag?”


End file.
